In structures in which two items are soldered, brazed, or otherwise welded together, and in which one of the items tends to have stresses applied to it, there is a tendency for the items to disconnect at the connection point. In electrical devices having pivotable antennas, the antenna tends to be pivotable about a pivot point and is connected by means of a coaxial pin and grounding pin arrangement to a printed circuit board mounted in a housing. When the antenna is pivoted relative to the housing, the connections between the pins and the printed circuit board are torqued, which may tend to weaken or break them. Further, because the connections tend to be parallel to the pivot axis of the antenna, forces perpendicular to the pivot axis will tend to weaken or break the connections.
A typical electrical device with a pivotable antenna has a housing in which a printed circuit board is mounted. A conductive body with an opening extending therethrough has grounding pins that are soldered to the printed circuit board. A coaxial pin extends through the opening and is insulated from the body by an insulator. One end of the coaxial pin is soldered to the printed circuit board, and the antenna pivots around the other end of the coaxial pin. When a torque is applied to the antenna by pivoting it, the connections between the coaxial pin and the grounding pins are stressed and may become broken. Similarly, when a force that is non-parallel to the pivot axis is applied to the antenna, there will be a tendency for the connections to be stressed. It is desirable to reduce the stress concentrations in connections between antennas and printed circuit boards in electrical devices.